Nevaeh Heaven
by the introspective one
Summary: He smiled a wicked grin and pulled out a handgun. “Let her go. Or I’ll shoot her.” I was going to die here. I was going to die. He wouldn’t let me live. Rewrite of "Who is Nevaeh Heaven?"
1. Preface

Preface

I was clinging to them as if my life depended on it. He stared at me with such possessiveness; I almost went back to him. But they kept me locked between their arms.

The bomb on his chest quieted the crowd and the paparazzi. I could hear his every breath.

"Come back to me and the innocents won't die."

My heart pounded in my chest. He knew how to get in my head. If all these people died it would be my fault. And only my fault.

I looked at my two best friends' faces and then I knew that no matter how much I struggled, no matter how much I begged. They wouldn't let me go.

He smiled a wicked grin and pulled out a handgun. "Let her go. Or I'll shoot her."

I was going to die here. I was going to die. He wouldn't let me live.

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of "who is Nevaeh Heaven?". It is quite a bit different than the first. but if you've read the Twilight Series this is kinda like the Preface in those. Its a hint a future events to come. IF you interested in the story don't be afraid to review. Ta Ta for now


	2. A Cold Dose of Reality

Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so how I am going to do this story is going to be a little different than the other Hannah Montana Fanfics because as I found out this year in English class I am a much better writer when I write in the First person POV than when I write in the Third person POV, so basically your going to get the story from many different characters from the story. I'll probably stick to 3 main narrators but I never know where the story/characters will take me. When I switch POV's I'll just start a new chapter. That means some chapters will be really long and some will be kinda short. I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA. Ok I'll stop boring you with this authors not. Okay Here Goes Nothing. **

_**WTF?**_

**Miley**

"Daaaadddd, I don't wanna goooo…," I whined. Stupid school. Stupid dad. "Ahhhh, I'm cold GIVE ME back my COVERS!" yelling into my pillow didn't really solve the situation. Curling up into a ball, I began to drift back into dreamland.

SPLASH.

I got a dose of cold reality. "OH MY GOD, wwwhhhhyyy thh…thh…the coooldd waaaaaterrrrr?" If I was cold before, I was now freezing. Dad gave me a smug smile before leaving my room.

6:50 AM

Uh oh I was going to be late for school if I didn't hurry.

What should I wear? What should I wear? I flung the rejects over my shoulders, not caring whether my room was clean or not at this point. Finally I was left with a cute pair of jeans and a tealish shirt with watercolor lilies on it. Hannah had worn this at one point but those darn popstars never seem to wear anything more than once.

A scream erupted through the air. I guess Jackson was getting a cold dose of reality too.

7:00 AM

Fifteen minutes before I have to leave.

"Bud your pancakes and loco hot cacao are ready." Dad's voice echoed up the stairs.

Taking the steps two at a time I slid gracefully into the barstool. A heaping pile of pancakes were before my eyes. It was enough to feed a giant let alone me. Dad smacked on some butter on the top and drowned the poor pancakes in Grampy's famous homemade syrup. I looked at the clock.

7:06 AM

I shoved the pancakes into my mouth up until the point where my cheeks looked like chimpmunks.

"Jackson Ray Stewart What on earth are you doing?" Dad said staring at Jackson down the bridge of his nose.

"Just taking my breakfast to go." Jackson replied, adding a few more pancakes, a lot more syrup, a little more butter, and a little bit of milk to the blender. The grind of the blender drowned out all other sound. My father and I stared at each other in disbelief as Jackson took off the lid and tasted the disgusting looking breakfast. I just about gagged.

"MMM, this is scrumdiliumptios." He poured it into a big glass. He is so gross sometimes. I wonder if he wakes up in the morning and the first thing that pops in his head is 'hey I wonder what I could do to gross out Miley today.' Knowing him I am pretty sure he did.

Lilly was usually at my house by seven on school days. She wouldn't miss the Stewart's first day of school pancake feast.

Jackson's cackle interrupted my thought cycle. My stupid brother was rolling on the floor laughing at my crazy father. I rolled my eyes, these two were more immature than Oliver sometimes. And that really says something.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked as she walked in the always open door.

"No clue. One minute I am eating my breakfast peacefully and BAM the next moment Jackson is cackling like a mad scientist and my dad is rolling on the floor laughing. Gosh sometimes they are worse than Oliver."

"No kidding." To my horror she reached for Jackson's blended breakfast. She took a sip. A small smile spread across her lips. "DUUUDDDEEE what is this?" This time she took a gulp. "This is DA' BOMB!"

My reflexes took over, gagging I just about up chucked on the floor.

A gleeful smile took over her face. She closed her eyes, in what I could only guess was enjoyment. The shake was brown with random chucks floating in it. My only guess is that it was the four pancakes he piled into the blender. There was a slight purple tinge to it. I hope he didn't pour grape juice in it. WTF?! Now that's just gross. "Uggg. I'm gonna lose my breakfast!"

Lilly turned her innocent blue eyes to me. "What?"

Humph she thinks she's eating a healthy nutritious breakfast. "Do you know what _that_ is?" She took another gulp of crap in a glass. Another satisfactory smile spread across her face.

"Nope but it is delicious. Want some?" She held the glass toward me. The smell coming off of it made my gag reflex go again. It was a funkified version of milk, pancake, syrup, and grape juice. And when I say funkified I mean it in a bad, stinky, makes-you-wanna-gag sort of way. I snapped my hand up and motioned for her to take the cup away from me.

"It's Jacks…"

"Hey where'd my breakfast go?" Speak of the devil literally. "It was right here. On the edge of the counter." He threw an accusing look my direction, "MILES. Just because YOU don't like MY food doesn't mean you have to go and throw it away!"

The sound of an empty glass hit the counter. Jackson's head snapped toward Lilly who was patting her now full tummy. "That was muy muy delisiouso. Do you have any more, Miley?

I could hear Jackson grinding his teeth. It was something he did when he was really mad. It was something he'd done since we were little kids. I swear I could see smoke coming out of his ears. His face was beet red.

"YOU!" He screamed.

"What?!" She screamed out equally loud but it was laced with confusion.

"DRANK.MY.**BREAKFAST**!"

"oops. My bad dude." She said smiling at him. Batting her lashes at him.

"oh. Its ok." His cheeks flushed red under her gaze.

If I didn't know any better I would've thought Jackson and Lilly like each other. But she loathed him, and he loathed her. So it all worked out. I looked at the clock.

7:18 AM

"Sorry to interrupt your, er, moment, but we really have to leave or else we'll be late for school." They both nodded. They broke from their moment and grabbed their bags.

"Hold up bud." Dad said as we were about to walk out the door.

All three of us looked at him expectantly.

"I want all three of you to be careful. I was watching the news and it said there is a new serial killer in the Greater LA Metro area but most of the killings are happening around Malibu. They said he seems to target teenage girls and middle aged women but he doesn't really have a pattern. They only reason they know it is the same guy is because he leaves a blue cross at every one of his killings. I just want you to stick together and don't ever be alone. OK?"

"OK." Lilly and I replied in unison, shrugging off his warning.

**A/N: ok sorry about all the authors notes. Limit it to only one chapter here onward. But I do need a ****BETA ****if ****ANYONE ****is interested PM. I am looking through the Beta Profiles but I thought it would be cool to have someone who read/liked my story beta it. **

**Peace and Love**

**Sage Star**


End file.
